This invention generally relates to in-vehicle display through a user portable device.
The number and complexity of driver-controllable in-vehicle devices has grown rapidly in the last several years and is anticipated to further increase in the future. Such devices include audio systems, televisions, telephones, air conditioners, GPS, Internet browsers and other Internet or wireless communication-based systems. Many functions that are not directly manipulated by the driver, e.g. engine temperature, are displayed on a dashboard and are monitored by the driver and passenger(s) if necessary. The driver can choose actions in response to such displays. While some in-vehicle devices are positioned to be controllable by the passenger(s) such as in-vehicle climate control, most in-vehicle devices are usually designed and positioned to be used and controlled by the driver.
Developments in liquid crystal display (LCD) technology have made free-form display on a dashboard a reality. Equipped with the new free-form display technology, a dashboard screen can be snipped and shaped to fit virtually any layout design on a dashboard and to fill the entire surface area of the dashboard. The free-form display's flexibility makes it possible to provide suitable displays to passengers in a vehicle.
Technologies that enable a driver to connect his/her smart phone to a dashboard display have emerged to replace traditional pre-configured in-vehicle infotainment system. For example, Android Auto and Apple CarPlay allow the driver to connect his/her smart phone to use apps on the smart phone through the dashboard display. However, both Android Auto and Apple CarPlay are designed for the driver. Therefore, there is a need to enable a passenger to connect his/her smart phone to an in-vehicle passenger display to perform various functions suitable for the passenger.